One Day Before I Died
by Sagara Ai
Summary: Natsu dan kawan-kawan akan melakukan sebuah misi S-Class. Misi itu adalah memusnahkan Jantung manusia yang dapat menghancurkan Fairy Tail. Akankah Natsu dan kawan-kawan berhasil memusnahkann jantung itu atau tidak? Simak cerita selengkapnya…. Warning : Typo,Gaje,OOC dan RnR dunk!


Salam kenal! minna-san, perkenalkan saya sagara Ai. kalian bisa manggil aku Ai-chan. Ini Fanfic pertamaku, jadi mungkin typonya banyak banget. dimohon untuk meReview ya minna-san!:D

RnR please!

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**..**

**One Day Before I Died by Sagara Ai**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

**...**

* * *

Aku berdiri menatap langit biru di kamarku yang lumayan berantakan lewat jendela kamar yang kusam. Sesekali aku menatap semak–semak di samping kamarku. Menghitung dan memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan untuk hari esok. Setidaknya aku bisa melakukan hal yang bisa kulakukan tanpa berdiam seperti hari ini.

Lima tahun yang lalu, sejak aku pergi dari rumah dan mencari tempat tinggal yang murah, aku tak pernah menghubungi orang tuaku maupun saudaraku karena mereka berpikir aku adalah orang aneh. Sebab selama lima kali aku kecelakaan, aku tetap hidup dengan keadaan sehat. Kecelakaan yang paling kuingat, waktu kakiku terlidas truk pengangkut kayu. Tak ada rasa sakit satu pun, aku hanya melihat ban yang sangat besar melintas saja didepanku. Semua orang yang ada disana menjerit ketakutan dan menghampiriku. Alhasil kakiku tak terluka sama sekali. Saat itulah Orang tuaku mengucilkanku.

Menjalani kehidupan sendiri, memanglah berat. Mencari uang ditambah belajar dengan giat untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Yah namanya juga anak SMA yang tak pernah merasa ingin untuk hidup. Melakukan hal yang tidak spantasnya untuk usiaku ini. Tapi semua hal ini akan berakhir setelah hal _itu_terjadi.

.

.

.

"Itu dia!" suara sesorang di balik semak – semak. Aku langsung menundukan kepala dan mencari–cari suara itu berasal.

"Hey! Suaramu terlalu keras!" kali ini suara orang lain dengan nada tinggi.

"Siapa?" ucapku pelan. Aku menunggu dan menunggu respon dari mereka.

"Jangan menyenggolku Lucy!"

"Erza, kau berat."

"Apa?!" Suara wanita yang marah. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka jendela kamarku dan mulai memanjat hingga meluncur dari jendela.

"Siapa ya?" tanyaku. Mataku menuju salah satu semak–semak yang sangat tinggi dan besar. Butiran – butiran air menetes dengan pelan lewat dau semak–semak itu. Semak – semak itu pun bergoyang dan sebuah tangan terlihat dan menarik semak – semak itu kebelakang.

"Maaf, mengganggu." Suara pria yang seumuran denganku. Rambutnya merah muda dan ia menggunakan syal putih bergaris – garis hitam. Suaranya sangat lembut dan nyaman. Aku melihat dari bawah sampai atas dan aku merasa pernah melihat orang ini tapi entah dimana.

"Ah – tid-" aku berhenti melanjutkan kata–kataku sampai tiga orang lagi keluar dari semak–semak. Bukan karena mereka keluar dari semak–semak membuatku kaget tapi karena seorang laki–laki yang tidak memakai baju sehingga aku bisa melihat dadanya yang bidang dengan tattoo yang sangat kusukai dan ingin kumiliki. Tato dari lambang _Fairy Tail._

"Kalian anggota Fairy tail!" Jeritku histeris. Mereka semua langsung mentapku dengan tajam dan memasang wajah yang menakutkan.

"Dari mana kamu tau Fairy tail, Huh!" kata salah satu cewek yang memiliki rambut merah scarlet. Matanya sangat tajam dan mendekatiku. Aku melangkah kebelakang sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku didepan dadaku.

"Erza, kau menakutkan." Kata salah satu anggota fairy tail yang sangat aku kagumi walaupun kupikir paling lemah diantara semua anggota yang ku sukai, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Apa?!" Erza menoleh ke Lucy, Wajah Lucy langsung pucat dan langsung meminta maaf dengan cepat. Erza kembali menatapku dengan lekat. Sepertinya dia menunngu jawabanku.

"Aku, Rena Vankist salah satu penggemar kalian. Wajarkan, kalau aku mengenal Fairy tail." Jawabku dengan lantang. Erza langsung mundur dan mulai berpikir.

"Salam kenal Rena!" ucap Natsu Dragnel. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyalaminya dan tersenyum.

"Gimana kalo' ngomongnya di dalam aja? Di sini tidak nyaman." Kataku sambil melihat Erza yang masih berpikir tentang jawabanku tadi.

"Ide yang bagus." Jawab Gray Fullbuster sambil mengambil bajunya yang jatuh ditanah. Aku langsung berjalan mencari jalan keluar melewati semak belukar. Akhirnya aku menemukan jalan untuk masuk kerumah lewat pintu belakang. Natsu dan teman–temannya mengikuti aku di belakang. Sesekali aku menoleh untuk melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Wajah mereka sangat antusias melihat belakang rumahku ini. Erza terlihat sedang mengerutkan keningnya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Aku membuka pintu belakang rumahku dan melihat mereka.

"Selamat datang di rumahku!" ucapku dengan senang. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi masam ketika aku membuka pintu rumahku. Erza yang masih berpikir langsung terkejut. Aku melihat kedalam rumahku dan langsung menutup pintunya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriakku dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Aku tahu pasti ekspresi dari mereka karena rumahku yang sangat kotor ini. Ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan dapur menjadi satu. Kamar tidur hanya satu dan kamar mandi juga satu. Maklum lah ini kos yang paling murah yang pernah ku dapat seumur hidupku ini.

Aku mengambil barang–barangku yang berserakan dan memasukannya ke dalam lemari pakaianku yang lumayan besar. Setelah memasukkannya, Aku menguncinya agar pakain itu tidak keluar dari lemari. Aku kembali ke depan pintu di mana natsu dan teman–temannya yang aku tinggal. Ku buka perlahan–lahan dan melihat mereka saling mengobrol entah apa.

"Maaf, tadi ada sesuatu," kata ku sambil tersenyum paksa. "silahkan masuk." Lanjutku. Lucy masuk dan melepaskan sepatu boots coklatnya dan menaruhnya disamping. Erza tetap masuk dengan Armornya. Gray, Wendy dan Natsu mengikuti Erza di belakang.

"Lucy–chan, pake boots mu. Rumahku kotor." Kataku sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Lucy menggangguk dan memakai kembali sepatunya. Aku kembali ke dapur dan menyiapkan beberapa cangkir. Setiap cangkir kuberi satu setengah sendok gula dan memasukan teh hangat yang kubuat tadi pagi.

"Kalian boleh duduk disitu." Kataku sambil menunjuk sofa hitam yang kusam. Mereka langsung duduk dan melihat barang – barang rumahku yang berantakan. Aku meletakkan beberapa cangkir yang berisi teh di atas meja. Aku kembali duduk di sofa dan menaruh tanganku didaguku.

"Jadi, kalian memang benar – benar ada?" tanyaku sambil menatap Erza. Erza langsung terpaku dan membalas dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Seperti yang kamu tahu, kami adalah anggota fairy tail yang sedang melakukan salah saru misi S. Misi yang bisa merenggut nyawa kami." Kata Erza dengan serius. Natsu manggut – manggut. Lucy dan Wendy mengambil secangkir teh yang ku buat.

"Tapi, misi ini aneh. Tak kusangka aku harus datang ke dunia manusia untuk menyelesaikan misi ini." Lanjut Erza sambil mulai berfikir lagi.

"Memangnya misi tentang apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Misinya adalah…. Mengambil jantungmu, Rena." Jawab Erza dengan tenang. Matanya menatapku. Ia mungkin menunggu reaksiku. Aku terdiam dan terpaku mendengar kata yang barusan terucap di mulut Erza.

"Erza, Kita tidak akan membunuh orang-kan? Sebaiknya kita cari cara lain untuk menghancurkannya tanpa membunuh orang." Kata Wendy dengan suara yang pelan. Dari ucapannya saja aku sudah tau, dia sangat takut dengan Erza. Gray dan Natsu manggut – manggut.

"Kamu benar Wendy. Master Makarov tidak mungkin menyuruh kita untuk membunuh sembarang orang. Apalagi manusia. Untuk sementara hanya itu yang bisa lakukan jika orang – orang _itu_ datang dan mengambil jantung Rena. Kamu tahu-kan apa yang akan terjadi." Ucap Erza sambil mengambil cangkir yang berisi teh.

"Ada apa dengan jantungku? Dan siapa orang–orang _itu_?" tanyaku dengan suara yang agak getar. Lucy langsung melirik ke arahku.

"Jantungmu itu adalah ancaman bagi penyihir seperti kami. Jika kamu _mengaktifkannya_. Kami para penyihir tidak akan bisa menggunakan sihir selamanya dan di saat itulah Fairy tail tidak akan pernah ada." Kata Lucy sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Aku melihat tatapan kosong itu sepertinya dia sangat takut jika hal itu terjadi. Memang benar di dalam diriku sangat aneh. Aku tak pernah merasakan sakit apapun jika mengalami kecelakaan.

"Dan orang-orang _itu_ adalah musuh fairy tail. Sepertinya kamu akan tahu jika melihatnya dengan langsung. Kami pun tak bisa menjelaskan musuh kami siapa sebenarnya, karena kami baru saja kembali dari fairy tail." Ucap Gray sambil mengipas–ngipas tubuhnya dengan tangannya. Gray sangat terlihat kepanasan.

"Jadi, jika kamu berani _mengaktifkannya,_ aku akan membunuhmu." Kata Erza dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu cara unt–" kataku terputus karena suara ledakan yang besar berasal dari teras depan rumahku. Natsu langsung berlari dan membuka pintu. Bau gosong dan asap masuk kedalam rumah. Erza dan yang lain langsung mengikuti Natsu. Aku pun mengikuti mereka di belakang.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu, Natsu." Kata Gray sambil tersenyum.

"Huh! Hanya tikus kecil. Akan kuhancurkan mereka semua!" seru Natsu dengan percaya diri. Aku melihat dari jendela. Lima orang berdiri sambil tersenyum kearahku. Secara seketika aku langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tidak mungkin! Anggota Sabertooth datang kesini!" jeritku dalam hati.

.

.

.**to be continued..**

* * *

gimana minna-san? setelah baca karyaku ini? Jelek ya? Aneh ya? Kutunggu Review kalian.


End file.
